


To nie jest pizza

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bułka, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pracoholizm, Tost, Trochę przynajmniej, szczęście, związek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Czy to przypadek, że jak się weźmie pierwsze dwie literki imion Tony'ego i Stephena to wychodzi... TOST? Bo jak dla mnie to to się nazywa PRZEZNACZENIE :P





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



\- Jedz.

W moją niezajętą śrubokrętem rękę zostaje wciśnięta bułka, a ja patrzę na nią, jakby Stephen przywlókł ją co najmniej z innego wymiaru - co już się przecież zdarzało. Mrugam kilka razy ze zdziwieniem i podnoszę głowę.

\- To nie jest pizza.

\- Nie, ale to zawsze jakieś jedzenie. Tony, jeszcze jeden kubek kawy na pusty żołądek i wsadzę ci tę bułkę prosto w przełyk, a to nie będzie przyjemne. Uwierz.

\- Wyglądasz uroczo, kiedy się złościsz.

Strange rzuca mi spojrzenie, po którym wiem, że dalsze dyskusje nie mają sensu. Wzdycham głęboko, jakby robił mi wielką krzywdę i odgryzam kęs bułki. Okazuje się być niespodziewanie dobra - ciepła, nieco przypieczona, z ciągnącym się serem i smakująca prawie jak cheeseburger, o czym ze swoistym uznaniem informuję Stephena na głos.

\- Takie właśnie było założenie. Wiedziałem, że mięso jest najlepszym sposobem na zmuszenie cię do jedzenia. W lodówce znajdziesz takich więcej, musisz je tylko podgrzać. Wracam za dwa dni, może wcześniej, jeśli problem okaże się mniej istotny. 

Patrzę na niego, pełen żałości. Może, jeśli będę wyglądał dostatecznie smutno, Stephen zostanie i… No, nic z tego. Ostatnio nie zadziałało.

\- Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

\- Wiem - Strange nachyla się z lekkim uśmiechem, całuje mnie szybko i odsuwa się, żeby robić tę swoją magię. - I ostrzegam, mogę wpaść na chwilkę w międzyczasie. I jeśli zobaczę, że nic nie zjadłeś, to osobiście cię wypatroszę.

\- Ta, ja też cię kocham - odpowiadam, gdy w całości znika za portalem i mam pewność, że mnie nie usłyszy.

Dopiero po jego powrocie dowiem się, że się myliłem - usłyszał.


End file.
